Hellsing: Fangs of War
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Years and years ago, Van Hellsing with Kard Kursunik defeated Vladimir III Dracula and his queen, Ilona Szilágyi in a brutal battle within a page of a memory lost in the past. Years later, the two drink the blood of their new master, Integra as she runs from her uncle whom is trying to kill her to take over the Hellsing Organization. Now resurrected, they serve their new master.
1. Pro, Forgotten Queen

** HAN: Hey! Its lehran! First off****, thanks for reading. Second, I'm typing on a phonne so if I misspell anything, or you can't read let me know in a pm. I also need an editor... cuz I'm on da phone. A beta too?**

* * *

Prologue

The Forgotten Queen

"No one can see me and I've lost feeling and I know I won't die alone." - 115, K. Sherwood and Elena Seigman.

* * *

She was burning. His queen was burning within the crucible laying before his eyes as they pored molten blessed silver into the coffin of blasted stone. His queen, not a mere human like Englanda's, the Queen of all vampires. The purest rage he felt, pinned down by stakes and the most blessed holy chains against the stone slab he was bound too. He had finally gotten his queen. He had been happy, for lack of a better term suiting him. But his rage as he saw then place a seal uppon her chest below her large bust, drew new fury as she could no longer scream from the majority of her body turned to ash within the liquid silver or possibly just a statue was there now. His rage drove him, snapping the chains and drawing upon his demons and souls within him. His love, being turned into a statue of silver before him brout unspeakable rage as his hand peirced the hearts of all but one human who was skilled enough to battle him.

"Van Hellsing! You dared to cage my queen in holy silver, then have the nerve to bind me! I will drink ever drop of your families blood for Generations to cpme!" The man, who was bound by the chains said, drawing his large claymore like blade. He charged at the Vampire Hunter, a downcasting slaah to clash with the hunter's own blessed blade. How could this of happen? His thoughts were checking every path he could have taken, but all led to this result. His beloved Queen, who refused to drink from humans was cast down by those she protected of her own will. He knew humans were the worst of all races, destroying those who protect them over such a simple small detail. His minded jumbled everything around as he clashed once more with Van Hellsing, driving their blades through eachothers hearts before they ccollapsed.

"Have I finally been bested?" came the Vampire King's question to no on in particular, yet an answer came from thin air, as if it was all a dream. This voice was familiar as he lifted his head to prop it on his right hand, seeing a white glove and red sleeve. The voice distort but becoming more clear ever so slowly. His head lifted up, a blonde girl laying on the ground next to the courpse of his beloved who the young females father had promised the Vampire King for his service to the Hellsing family. Of course he agreed in his state, but that smell. Blood... it was blood. His head tilted and sighted the pool off blood dripping from the girl before he moved quickly to the crimson liquid, his tougue dragging through the blood and lapping up just enough. His new master was a damned little scared blode girl. If this wasn't a curse than god must be laughing at him right now.

"The courpse-! Its moving- gaaah!" the male who shot the girl cried out upon death, his two body gaurds quicckly losing their heads for attacking his master, but not before widening their eyes

Not at him, at the noise behind him. His body turned slowly, his master in his queen's arms. Her teeth in his master's left breast, the girls top clothing completely gone as instict took over his queen's mind. Then he smelt the fresh crimson entering her mouth and dripping down her completely nude form. The sound of swallowing stopped after a minute as his queen held the girl close after drinking blood from her breasts, her hold seemingly as a mother protecting her child. He noticed the wounds were all gone as she drank her mistress' blood, more than likely unawares as to whom she was drinking from. But his queen spoke to the girl softly who lay faint in her arms. Her voice like the smooth crimson wetting her chest and legs.

"Do not fear, my little mistress. I shall protect you forever like a daughter. Now rest, my little princess." The young blonde's head rested against the motherly vampire's breasts as she fell asleep, the fatigue of running, a gunshot to the shoulder and a large portion of her blood being drunk from her breasts. The queen held the young girl in her arms, cradling her as she stood and walked past her kingg to find a ccomfortable bed for her mistress and herself. The stone floors were cold against her feet which mothered her immeansly due to her nude form being cold enough as it was. None the less, she smiled at her mistress as she took each step out of the dungeon, eventually reaching a alrge foyer before her pink eyes turned blood red as she used her third eye to search for her mistress' new room. Finding a room, large and witha large room, her feet echoed on the tile fllor before reaching the grand staircase, the red, gold silk embedded carpet was very soft and warm on her toes as she passed a painting of her king, glancing over her should to smile at the king she loved whom followed behind her as she walked through the vast hallways, eventually coming to a door that her king opened for her and the girl in her arms.

"ladies first, my dear queen and master." was the vampire kings only words as the door opened to reveal a beautiful room furnished with a large bed fit for two. His queen and mistress went through the door, the former walking while the latter was asleep and being cradled like a baby using his queens breasts as a pillow. The scene was humorous and the king would never let his master live it down. Ever. But the door seemingly knocked him out off his humor filled plans as it slammed closed, a voice in his haid saying it was undressing the blonde and putting her to bed for the beautiful night. but that's not all. The voice of his queen said she would be sleeping with their mistress until she was no longer weak and that was final. Knowing there was an underling phrase of 'come in and I'll cut your fucking head off cutey pie.' in those words, he decided to walk the large home until dawn or whenever they awoke.

Oh but he didn't even know what his queen was planning. The long silver-pink haired vampire queen was holding the nude girl close to her nude body as they slept facing one another. One could only imagine the blonde's reaction in the morning to a nude woman in bed with her also nude form. But the kingwasn't thinking about that. 'What is this leather I seem to be wearing? I'd prefer something with mor red.' With that, the vampire king left the mansion with a basic knowledge of how to get to town.


	2. One, Early Morning

**An: I seem to have a few who liked this so I'm writing chapter now. This isn't the village of Chedder just yet, so be patient. I'm about true fanfiction. Adding in plot details and ideas of my own. I'll have another story up for HellSing soon and I still need a Beta/Editor.**

* * *

_Chapter One_**  
**

_Peaceful Mornings With A Side of Roselle_

_"I'll stop you from breathing and all your decieving and this house is not my own!" - 115, Call Of Duty Black Ops, Treyarch, K. Sherwood Ops and Elena Seigman_

* * *

_A fine morning. I wonder if Vladmir is looking at the sun too? I doubt it. He never liked the sun much. Why does that fool insist on being called Alucard? Such a strange king. _These were his Queen's thoughts as she layin bed with her mistress one more, which over the years had become habit then something more between the queen and her mistress.. She never did learn why her mistress continued to sleep with her until she was eightteen, even though she still snuck into her mistress' bed every night and woke her in the morning in the most... pecular ways. At first, she swith her mistress in her arms to give her comfurt and a sense of protection. But now, the queen was sure it was out of her motherly affection or sexual wants. Either way, she had discovered her mistress always slept in the nude as she did. This was very interesting to her. But while reflecting on such memories, she had remembered it was morning and pulled the cover up slightly to remove herself from the bed. her feet touched the floor... no she levitated across the floor, lightly and gently taking a morning robe from her mistress' closet then hearing the family butler coming down the hall with a tray of food. She floated over to the door as the butler tapped it llightly, as not to disturb his leige and is was opened to fully reveal the vampire queen in her morning robe.

"Miss Roselle. I see you've snuck into Lady Integra's room once more. I do beleive we made it quite clear for you to stop doing so," came the aged butler's reply as light glinted of his monocle straight int into the vampire queenls eyes. The wince at the sudden flash of light into her eyes wasn't missed and the aged man bowed his head slighty. "My apologies, Miss Roselle. I had forgetten about the curtains being open everytime I comme here."

Roselle gave him a dark glare, clearly saying he was interupting her time with her mistress before her princess' day began. A simple snap of her fingers had the trey of food floating into her hands where walter sighed at her showy antics. This was a daily thing for Roselle. She always was the most unsecretiv evampire about her powers. She used them at any opportunity given, not really minding who saw them since she used her more 'magical magician girl' powers when around people. But this was still... annoying to say the least. Again, using her powers to slam the door in his face but lightly enough to not wake Lady Integra of course. Sighing once more, the elderly butler walked down the hall with time to spare as Roselle set the tray down on the bed's nightstand before removing her robe and crawling under the cover's with her nude mistress once more.

Crawling to her mistrress, Roselle put her hands over the sleeping Integra before proping her body over her mistress. Her body lowered onto her mistress's body, her lips meeting Integra's with her tounge entering entering into her mistress' mouth as their breasts rubbed one another. Integra awoke during the kiss and as usual, returned it on the spot. That was all the permission Roseelle neded before endingg the kiss and removing the covers ffrom the top off them. She moved her mouth to her mistress' breasts and bit into the nipples she pressed together to drink the virgin blood pouring from the breasts into her mouth. Never has Roselle wasted the blood of her princess Integra, regardless of where it came from in her body. Roselle heard Integra moan as she was being drunk from, the pure pleasure for humans having their blood drunk by a vampire was more estatic than sex for them. Not that Integra knew nothing of sex, since she knew more than most because of Roselle.

Yet, Roselle sadly knew she had to stop when her mistress shoved her off. A heat furius glare met Roselle's eyes before Integra sighed audibly. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Integra stepped onto the cold floors, wobbling a bit to were Roselle grabbed her arms to keep her steady as she went to prepare for the day. All those years ago, Roselle had clothed her while gazing at her nude form whenever she could. This had always urked Integra since she saw it as a vampire sizing up her next meal. But over time as she grew, Roselle blushed at her nude form and then Integra's mind was quite... chaotic. She had realised that a vampire, not just any vampire, the damned queen of them had her eyes on her as a love interest. Integra even questioned Alucard on the subject and he laughed in her face rudely bfore saying, 'Oh really? Well it seems she's chosen you as another mate. This could not get any more entertaing right?'

The memory angered her as she slowly finished the shower she had stepped into with Roselle, seemingly during her thoughts but suddenly Roselle pulled her back in.

"What is it, Roselle?! I have work to do!"

"You're wet. Not clean my mistress."

With those words, Roselle grabed a sponge then started to clean her mistress, said woman was ready to kick her servents face for doing so until a hand began to grope her left breast while the sponge cleaned her lower area.

"What are you doing-"

"Aw... they got so big! Almost as big as mine! I should take photos of you nude sometime."

"You will do no such thing!"

Outside the bedroom and bath, a man in a red duster coat and hat resembling Carmin San Deigo leaned against the wall laughing loudly since Roselle had telepathicly told him she was doing this for him. Ah the amusement Roselle brung to those around her always astounded him. She was like a perverted old man in a woman's body. Not to mention the computers she had built after stealing the parts were loaded will all kinds of porn. She was very entertaining, especially in bed with him or should we say coffin? Tommorow was another mission. A village called Chedder seemed to be having a bit of an issue with vampires. But today was another story. A vampire was after the queen of England and was to be put down. The king cracked a smirk as an enraged Integra walked out ready for the day followed by Roselle in her clothing of choice, a bondage type of outfit with belts hanging off her back like ribbons and a pair of leather panties with a zipper up the front half unzipped, almost revealing something. Her boots were black leather and her tube top that showed under boob had chains biningg it around her. The long sleeves revealing belt loop holes with gold edging while chains wrapper around her boot, legs, arms, stomach and chest, all made of purest gold with steel cores. These chains kept her clothes on her, they were not just for show.

His queen was a weird one, but he grabber her from behind to till her head up while he craneed his neck for a deep and engaging kiss with both of their long touges wrapping around each others while her eyes, pink and shining with light met his crimson ones, filled with darkness before lifting his queen to wrap her arms around his neck as if she wer his bride, which she was. The king broke the kiss with his queen who sighed dreamingly at the amazing kiss nefore resting her head against his chest.

"Seems as if you had quite a bit of fun toying with our master so early in the morning," her king stated as Roselle pulled her hair back and craned her neck to the left as fangs enter her neck while her own enter he king shoulder. The two drinking each others blood to share a moment in pleasure as the king carried her to their master's office. The two drinking until they arrived at the door, stopping as Roselle's bare skined and very little covered body bow had her amrs, stomach and back covered in her own blood and her king's as they stopped at the basement. Apparently her King had other pllans before they went on a mission. She quickly looked at her body, the crimson now going down her legs which she frowned out and stepped away from her king.

"I told you to stop doing that! If you're just going to waste my blood then I'll stop sharing it."

"Oh? But where does that leave your King."

"Dead."

"..."

"..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I guess I'm just damned then." The king disappeared into the wall, Roselle throwing a hidden dagger at him but missing as it stuck to the wall. She heard the sarcasm and humor in his voice, knowing full well how slutty she could get once every two months. That always ended in him bathing with her on top of his manly area with them joined in a tub or lake of blood. Well now it was a tub for that smartass remark. She'd make damn sure of that. Roselle merged with the infinite of shadows and slowly sunk into the ground before reappearing next to the king some miles away whom walked down the road towards their mission. by the time they would arrive, niight would fall and her blades would slice and dice while his gun would blast them to peices.

"Alucard... where is this mission again? I forgot again." Roselle's high but clear voice was like a canary singing, though she could siing she prefered italian and laten with a side of Romanian.

"We are going to visit the village of Chedder, my perfect queen."

"Hopefully something interesting will happen on the way their. Its four days away walking."


	3. Dawn Of The First Day - 72 Hours Remain

So today, I've got a nice little update for you all. I've decided to continue this, but with Allen's elder brother as an Exorcist and Noah Clansmen instead of a sister. The sister idea wore on me, as I grow tired of female OC's being the mainstream on this site. To be blunt...

Its pissing me the fuck off. I'd like to start a movement of Male OC's,, regardless of Yaoi or Yuri or straight, I don't care. Let's get this going and lets all try something new dammit! Female OC's are easy to make for males and female authors on here. I'd be damned if I have even seen more than twenty stores that follow a male OC. I mean, come on! All these happy fangirl endngs are getting old right? A story can be good, but when its the same as all the others it gets boring. FemaleOC X Canon Male. No more. Let's move into Male OC's for a bit, and clewn up our site for awhile. Let's all post GOOD SHIT, instead of fangirl happy stories.

Rarely do you see a story with a bad ending, say Naruto dies and there's no going back. Ichigo gets owned and killed. We need _more _sad endings. All these happy endings are great, but even neutral endings would be better by now. Are you all not tired of this or something? Sasori Deidara WOULD NEVER work, neither would all these other stupid yaoi pairings I'm finding. Its all getting trashing. All of it, and this is why groups like Critics United have popped up. They're _tired as all hell_ of seeing this sort of trashy type of writing and trolls, and you all know you are too.

So with this, I write a challenge. 72 Hours from Midnight Tonight, in whatever time zone you're in. Write five chapter of either, Naruto, -Man, Bleach, or anything and tell me it wasn't a totally knew experience Everyone's so used to seeing female OC's, and the males on this site do express the annoyance at always seeing this. Come on! Take the challenge!

72 Hours

Five Chapters

25,000 Words of Quality

Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, -Man, Fire Emblem, Vampire Knight, Tales Of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy VII/XIII, Hellsing, Neo Angelique Abyss/ネオアンジェリーク Abyss, Code Geass, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Oh My Goddess!/Ah My Goddess!, Death Note... anything.

No Yaoi. No Yuri.

MaleOC X Female Canon

Let's start this damn movement, and in the end, tell me you didn't enjoy trying something new.


End file.
